There are many scenarios where people may want to change the manner in which they hear an audio environment. For example, people at a concert may use earplugs to protect their hearing. People on an airplane may use noise cancellation headphones to block out engine noise while listening to music. People with hearing problems may choose to use a hearing aid to improve their hearing. When the audio characteristics of the audio environment change, people must manually decide how to react. For example, a concert goer is wearing ear plugs and someone is trying to talk to the concert goer. In most instances, the concert goer reacts by removing the ear plugs to hear the person speak. On an airplane, the airplane captain often gives a message over the PA system thirty minutes before landing the plane. In most instances, a passenger reacts by removing noise cancellation headphones from the passenger's head or by turning the noise cancellation headphones off. When faced with loud music, the person wearing a hearing aid often manually turns down the volume on the hearing aid, turns the hearing aid off, or takes the hearing aid out of his or her ear. Such solutions are inefficient when the audio environment is frequently changing because a person would be constantly inserting and removing ear devices to adjust to the new audio environment. It would be useful to have a device that is capable of handling changing audio environments.